China, China Let Down Your Ugly Hair!
by Mellize
Summary: Kagura, a young Yato who's isolated for years and she wishes to go to the outside world. One fateful day, she meets a young man who isn't your typical prince charming but helps her anyway. But it seems like Onii-chan will be getting in their way or is he? Kagura isn't not your typical Rapunzel...so what will happen? OkiKagu with OOC!Kamui fic.
1. Prologue

A/N: Um…*fidgets* Hello everyone! So this is the story that I've been working on while updating my other story, "Siblings In Reverse". A lot may think "Rapunzel, seriously?", "Why not create your own plot?", "This is so cliché", and so much more. But…I do have my own other plots but they're way too gloomy, serious, depressing, etc which is so unGintama-like because Gintama has the perfect balance of drama and comedy. This idea was the only one that's different from the others so yeah. I'm sorry for being unoriginal and stuff but I promise to finish this story to the very end, although I'm writing this in my own style. You may start criticizing me now but please don't put colorful words (you may put one or two words only) and make it a bit neat and decently written. As a person, I have to accept my mistakes/flaws.

Anyways, I may be able to update less than a week due to the fact that this week is my last week of school. Yay~! No school means more time to do the things I wanted to do. So rest assure that I can finish this. But then again, part-time job *sigh* I need to earn money for a living I guess.

Please favorite, follow, or/and review~!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama and pic cover is created by Yesh10x from Zerochan**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _In a faraway land where few knew of, a magical forest filled with mysteries remains in the land of nowhere. The forest was alluring as well as the plants and creatures that lives there. If anyone were to find such a place, they were to be captives in the forest due to its undying beauty and magic. But that's what the legend says…_

 _Although few who has knew of the place, would always wonder. Why is there some sort of abnormality in the middle of it?_

 _In the middle of the magical forest was a tower taller than any other towers stood there. It was made out of sturdy rocks and marbles that no one knew of and it seems to hold the symbol of the forest being what it is now. Those who were interested to know what it was, never managed to get an answer. All because there was no doors to enter, no ladder to climb on. Not to mention those who are weak won't last against the aggressive creatures who guards it. It was a difficult task to enter such place but although there's a window that's always open._

 _Few who had failed to enter so many times, had concluded that a magical being lives up there. Perhaps a fairy, a troll, a vampire, and the list goes on. But little did they know that it was just a young girl who was born in a different race and planet. In other words, an alien with the form of a human being…most likely._

 _Yes, the young girl was the one who caused, the abnormality in the middle mostly consists of aggressive creatures who guards any intruder from entering the tower as if she's their beloved queen and let us not forget that the weather is different from the other parts of the forest. It's usually rainy above the tower while it was sunny outside from the middle. It was strange, very strange indeed. It was like she was controlling the place but was oblivious about it._

 _The young girl who lives in the impossible to enter tower, was trapped for unknown reasons and longed to go to the outside world if it were to be possible. With the window, her only view to the outside world. She can't help but feel discontented and lonely. She can only stare at the beautiful sky with sad eyes and continue to yearn for her freedom._

 _Sometimes she wondered, what's her purpose in this world? Why was she born in this world when she had none? Was she created by mistake? There would be times when she would try to escape but to no avail, she failed so many times that she had given up._

 _All that she can do is pray for someone to help her escape. To let her know of the beautiful world they call "Earth" and to find out her purpose for living. It was all she just wanted in life; nothing more, nothing less. It was just a small but nearly impossible wish of hers._

 _But she didn't realize that her story wasn't like any other fairytales…_

 _And this is the tale of Kagura, a young Amanto who refuses to be like Rapunzel and will be the one who will write her own fairytale._

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _-Backstage-_

 _Kagura: Hey aru~ Your cute and badass heroine is here! *Waves her hand to everyone* If you're reading this story, I hope that you've prepared your reviews or else (I'll do a beating aru)~ I just wanted to do something about this unlike Author-san aru *points her finger at the author who's reading a book history of Japan during the 18 century* Take this aru! *Throws her *** at author*_

 _Ezi (Eizleina for short): *Dodges while turning the next page* Please don't be mean to humble ol' me Kagura. I am merely just a country girl (?) who loves to express herself by writing. There is nothing I can do if they don't want to. I'm going to somewhere quiet (the library) where you can't find me *Runs away*_

 _Kagura: Hey! You're running away again aru! You sure are an isolationist, you brat! Come back here, you damn ghostly girl! Also don't forget to give a review~! You're not getting away aru *Chases after the isolationist author*_

 _Kamui: *Pops out of nowhere* Hm... *Smile* Like what imouto said, please leave a review or I'll kill ya~! *Waves a blood stained flag that says Be-Pop Kamui-kun*_

 _Sougo: *Sleeping nearby* 500 Hijikata-san corpses...501 Hijikata-san corpses..._


	2. Act 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **Fire. Fire. Fire.**

 _The fire burned a house during that fateful night. It ate the poor house with a gluttonous appetite leaving nothing but ashes and dusts as the flames disappeared. Two children; a boy and a girl ran away as fast as their feet can take them. To run away from the people who did this and live on._

 _The boy who's slightly older held the girl, his younger sister's hand firmly, refused to let go. He lost everything but his one and only family. She's all he has left in this cruel world. While the younger girl stared at her older brother, he had unfamiliar expression on his face but she didn't like, it looks frightening. And the way he held her hand, she knew that he was afraid of something. But what?_

 _She had so many questions running wild around her tiny head. Where were they going? Where was their papi and mami? Why were they leaving them behind? But after seeing him making such a face, she decided to keep quiet until it was the right time to ask him._

" _They're getting away!," an unfamiliar voice yelled. People riding horses were following after them, wanting to do terrible things to them. The older boy knew this and quicken his speed but unfortunately, the girl couldn't catch up and fell to the cold ground. Her tiny and frail body hit the cold ground, she instantly held the coldness of her surroundings thus making her shiver. The older boy stopped in his tracks after feeling her slip away and seeing this. He turned around and ran towards her before 'they' can get her and_ _ **kill**_ _her._

" _KAGURA!"_

The young vermillion haired girl in her mid-teen woke up from her deep slumber, a nightmare from the past rather. She opened her cerulean eyes slowly, her eyelids felt heavy as she did so. She could hear herself panting, it was so hard to breath as if someone was choking her but in truth she couldn't feel hands holding her neck which makes it weirder. Sweat beaded her skin causing it to dampen her bed sheet and blanket. It felt so disgusting and icky making her want to rush into the bathroom but her tired body seems to forbid her from doing so.

It felt so real, her nightmare. She could feel herself running, touching the cold ground and breeze passing her. Her used-to-be short vermillion hair swaying with the breeze as she ran. Her rasp breathe heard as she ran. Her hand being held firmly by his hand, her older brother's hand which was warm and comforting. The scent of flames and ashes roamed around the forest making her smell its horrible scent. The chills she could feel whenever she turns around and see them catch up to them was frightening. The hair on her arm would stick up and the fast beating sound of her heart felt, scared of knowing they will eventually catch up to them and do horrible things to them which she feared the most. It was so damn real.

How many times had she dreamt about the same dream already? 10? 20? It was all too many for her to keep up with the numbers and count it with her fingers. She dreamt of them frequently but yet she has to get used to them. She will never ever get used to them, after all it was a despicable memory she wanted to get rid from the depths of her mind. It may be best if she forgets but it will always come back, haunting her.

She tiredly looked around her surroundings. It was quite dark but she can still see her surroundings clearly. It must be still nighttime or early morning, without having a watch in her room, she couldn't tell anymore. Maybe she should go back to sleep and let time pass but after dreaming about it, she couldn't sleep anymore. What could she do during this time? Sometimes, having company would be better to keep her warm and secured. She thought longingly as she sighed.

"Another nightmare?," a voice asked. She turned around to meet the eyes of a perm cat with maroon orbs that was always nearly half-lidded. She blinked in surprise due to the fact of _forgetting_ the cat- the person in front of her. How can she forget about him? That annoyingly frequent nightmare of hers is seriously rubbing off on her. She nodded tiredly and the cat sighed.

"Just don't think about them and go to sleep," he said in a monotone voice, his tongue licking his paw. She just merely stared at him with her huge cerulean eyes that has bags under it. The cat sighed in annoyance, seeing that she was showing signs of not going back to sleep and instead, she decided to stare at him to pass time.

"B-But…ho…how? I-I'm too…scared-scared to-to sleep…aru," she stuttered weakly which showed signs of her being afraid of her nightmare. The cat scratched his ear, thinking of something. He jumped off of her bed, she followed him with her eyes, wondering what he was doing. And he went back, holding a glass of water in his paw oddly. "Sit up and drink this. It will calm you down," he gently ordered. She did so and drank it with one huge gulp. She sighed in relief, after feeling her heart going back to a normal beat.

"Thank you Gin-chan. You're always there for me aru…," she said smiling but her voice was hinted with sadness. Of course, the cat called "Gin" by the girl, knew why. Her older brother was not always around and sadly, the lad would come visit her twice a month. Also during his few visits, he couldn't stay overnight to see her dreaming of a nightmare. What's worse, her brother made sure that there's no doors in the tower making her isolated in here for years now. A window just to look at the outside world is not enough by the way for a teen girl like her. In other words, her older brother is a busy-man and an overprotective brother who's nearing to the level of "siscon" or maybe he already did. After being here with her for nearly a year, he would know.

"It's nothing. Now go back to sleep Kagura," he said taking the empty from her and placed it on the sink to be washed tomorrow. When he turned around, he saw her still sitting on her bed making her sigh again. He's been sighing a lot now. "Didn't I tell you to sleep already?," he said sternly.

"But...can I ask you to do something aru?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Can you…sleep beside me? It would feel safe for me to sleep," she said shyly.

"Fine, so sleep okay?," the cat knew the poor girl needed so comfort so he didn't hesitate and went beside her on her bed. She wrapped her arms around him loosely and he leaned his chest on her shoulder. She then gave him a sincere smile of gratitude making him smile a little. "Thank you once again Gin-chan…," she said as she closed her eyes and waited for slumber to take over.

 _Poor girl…I can't stay a cat forever. But who will be there for her when she needed someone in a time like this? I hope as human…I can still stay with her until the day she doesn't need me anymore_ , he thought like a brother or father-figure should after being too close to someone who needed them.

And so the two fell to slumber and snored the day away till the sun came up the sky. But unknown to them, _something great was about to happen…_

8-8-8

A young man sat on a chair outside his house, he put his boots on as he did so. He has a light brown hair that could be mistaken for the color of a straw-hat. He has a reddish brown eyes, it somehow looked like a pair of ruby orbs that's oddly dull due to the fact he always put on a blank face. He wore his Shinsengumi uniform despite the fact he was taking a few days off because of a mission he has to do immediately. An older guy with dark hair and eyes, stood in front of him, sighed seeing this. "Are you sure…that you're doing this?," he asked despite the obvious answer that didn't needed to be answer.

"Obviously Hijikata-san, if I have to go to the Land of Nowhere just to find the herb that will cure aneue then I'll do it. Take good care of her like a good lover should while I'm away…or else," the young man threatened darkly, since he was not only known for being the prince of Sadists but a sister-loving man as well. The world might just end if he ever becomes king which is unlikely to happen. The older man named "Hijikata" nodded annoyed, being fed up with his future brother-in-law's sadist tactics.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to tell me that Sougo. Now off you go," he said before going inside. The young named Sougo gave the place a glance before tossing his brown bag to his shoulder before walking away to start his journey.

 _Don't worry aneue…this time, it's my turn to help you and please wait for me until I get the antidote and come back._

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Kagura: Eh?! This chapter is way too simple! You have to make it more interesting, mysterious, and awesome aru! Change this woman! *Threatens with Yato strength*_

 _Ezi: Hm, I don't want to. I worked hard for this chapter to make it clear for the readers about your current situations. Also I have changed this a lot of times and I'm now contented with this one *Blank face* You know, threatening me won't help you get what you want *Walks away, reading another book*_

 _Kagura: *Sigh* It's so hard to talk to you…you know that? *Turns to readers and smile* Please leave a review or else! Any review especially GREAT ONES is appreciated~!_


	3. Act 2

A/N: Hello everyone *Waves shyly* Thank you so much for the kind reviews, they meant so much to me! And sorry for being a pessimistic person hehe, I can't help it at times. Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully you all will like it~

Warning: Failed attempts at making jokes (I'm so terrible at this) and swears.

Please favorite, follow, or/and review~!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

 **Important notice:** I need a Beta-reader for this story, not only because for the purpose of perfecting my grammar and such but also because I'm adding some action scenes here in the future chapters.

* * *

 **Act 2**

In a hospital, well technically it wasn't an ordinary hospital. It was an extraordinary hospital, purposely made to support the largest crime syndicate organization, Harusame with their health and so on. I warn you, try to enter their hospital and you won't last at least a minute or maybe a few seconds. Don't blame me if it happens to you.

A middle aged man with a long dirty blonde hair entered a patient's room, well not just anyone's room. It temporarily belongs to the young man with a high rank in Harusame. He knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. He sighed in annoyance. It's really difficult being him. If you're asking who he is, well he's Abuto, a slav- *cough* I mean a member of the 7th division and currently the assistant of the captain of said division or rather the man who will gain the title as Admiral if a certain idiotic old man of an admiral dies, that is. Next to him was Ungyou…well…I don't really know- I mean he's a member of the same division! Today, they had to visit their captain to check up on his condition, in order to see if they can do their 'mission' sooner.

"It's locked…he must be ignoring my calls…unless he escaped, that is," Abuto said with a bored tone. He knew his captain all too well. He's a sloth, insane, gluttonous, battle-obsessed, and a smiling idiot. To be stuck him with as his subordinate, the universe must hate him. Oh how he wished that for once his idiot of a captain does his job properly and not pass it on to him then go fight someone for fun. It's stressful and boring for a man like him.

Anyways, back to where they were…

"Dancho. I'm going to destroy this door within 10 seconds…," he warned with a nonthreatening tone of voice. Still, no reply. The nerve of that young bastard just because he's a superior, he's still a brat to him. And about the damages Abuto was about to make, well that's one of the things Harusame hospital is known for. So he has nothing to worry but pay the damages.

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **1…**

Wait! What happened to 6 and the rest?! He just had to skip number or was he that lazy?! Hey! Don't go doing this, it's inappropriate, you lazy idiot!

 **0…**

Ah. Abuto just ignored me like a ghost. I now must go to my cry-hole, goodbye people.

 **BAM!**

And to his horror, no one was there and a window was wide open. So he did **ESCAPE**! _They_ will surely kill him for being irresponsible and not enough in taking care of him! He's so screwed! No, it's more like they will have his head and he doesn't want to die early! Abuto cringed at the thought of him having to face the furious faces of the Elders. He walked around the room to find out his whereabouts. But then he found a small yellow paper on the stand. Nervously, Aubto took it quickly and read it.

 _Abuto. I'm going to check up on my beloved imouto-chan, my brotherly instincts is tingling and you know what that means. Please pretend to be me until I come back. Don't worry, I ordered this mask of me beforehand._ _ **WEAR IT AND DON'T FORGET TO SMILE~**_

 _-Kamui_

Abuto face-palmed himself after reading the note. He should have known that this was bound to happen. He forgot to mention that his captain has a serious case of extreme siscon. In other words, a Yandere onii-chan. Once again, Abuto can't help but feel cursed, having a captain like him. He never met a man like him before! The heavens must be laughing at this face right now. Curse his idiotic captain and his creepy sickness!

 _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!,_ was what Abuto thought in his panicked moment. Another terrible day to be tortured indeed, he wondered what he's still not used to this by now. Abuto grabbed the face mask which was on the stand and wore it gently, making not to destroy it. Then he rushed to the bed, laying on it and placed a thick white blanket to his neck.

Like what the note said, Abuto wore the most terrible smile he can put on his two layered face. It was so terrible that even the poor flies outside the window, um…died by the sight of Abuto's face. It was that terrible enough to kill a person even. Then he turned to Ungyou who was standing in the corner quietly the whole time and gave him the same smile. Ungyou could have sworn he wanted to vomit elsewhere after seeing it.

"Ungyou. Do I look like Dancho~?," Abuto asked in a scary cheerful voice that made Ungyou flinch a little. It was that scary…

 _I think I'll transfer…,_ Ungyou thought as he ignored Abuto's question and him personally by staring at the outside the window.

8-8-8

Kagura was nearly finished with her baking, all she has to do is add some frosting on the cake and she'll be done. Gintoki wiggled his tail in anticipation, wanting to eat the cake as soon as she was done. Kagura saw this, she threw him a half-glare to shoo him before he destroys her masterpiece. Sadly, it didn't work on him making her sigh. "At least prepare the table aru…," she asked kindly and to her shock, he did what she asked. She smiled, thinking it was because of his love for sweets. She knew very well that he'll be diabetic in the future, with the amount of sweets he's eating, yep it's possible.

It was finally finished! She clapped her hands happily, excited to eat it. Then she heard someone calling to her…

"Kagura, Kagura~ Let down your hair~!," the familiar voice yelled from outside.

 _Onii-chan!,_ she thought recognizing his voice immediately. She rushed to the window and looked down to see a vermillion haired man waving happily at her. She smiled because he just visited them a few days ago and now he's here again so this was something that rarely happens. Gintoki who sat near the cake, smiled for a moment before it went back to his usual expression. Not wanting to waste, Kagura gathered her strangely very long hair in her arms and dropped them for him to climb on.

And it didn't take long for him to reach the window and entered the room. Without hesitation, Kagura hugged him as hard as she can but it didn't seem to have an effect on him and hugged her back. It was a lovely moment between the siblings until someone faked cough to ruin it. Kagura finally let go of him and greeted him with a loving tone. "Welcome back Kamui-niichan!"

"Glad to be back hehe," the man named Kamui greeted back. Kagura pulled her hair back to the room, so that intruders won't be able to enter the tower with the help of her long hair.

"It's only been a few days since you last visited. Why the sudden visit?," Kagura asked with curious eyes. She stood tall with her hands on her hips and she stared at him intently like a hawk making him sweat drop. She **did** want him to visit more often but she can't help but feel suspicious of his actions. It better not be because he was being an overprotective brother again. She can take care of herself, dammit!

"Well…today is my 'day-off' from work so I thought to myself, why not visit you two?," he explained which wasn't the entire truth. In truth, he was just overly worried about her which made him ran all the way here with his fastest speed. And you can tell from how his cowlick (A/N: The imouto sensor) rapidly sways back and forth like it has a life of its own. It would be impossible not to notice unless you're blind…

"Hm? Why is your antenna moving?," Gintoki asked as he pointed his paw at Kamui's cowlick. Not wanting to tell them the embarrassing reason why he came here, Kamui forced his cowlick to stop moving with all his might. Kagura just gave Gintoki a weird look when she checked for a moment, just to see that there's nothing more with 'it'. Then she spoke happily. "That's awesome! And I thought your work is being a bitch, considering you rarely visit aru."

Upon hearing that terrible word, a **swear** coming from her mouth made Kamui twitch in shock. She did not just say the B word, did she?! No, it can't be!

"K-Kagura…what did you just say? I didn't seem to hear it right."

"I said that's awesome! And I thought your work is being a bitch, considering you rarely visit aru," Kagura repeated. She scratched her head in confusion as she stared at the frozen Kamui before her. Was he going deaf because of his work? What kind of job does he have anyway?!

"I think you need a pair of earplug before you completely go deaf aru."

"Maybe I am. Anyways who taught you that word?," he asked calmly but hinted with anger. But Kagura being the oblivious young woman she is, wasn't able to read the tense atmosphere Kamui was creating and answered honestly. "Gin-chan did. Isn't he a great teacher aru?!," Kagura happily said praising the temporarily poor cat who was about to hide from the furious Kamui. But unfortunately fate was not kind to him and Kamui very slowly turned his head like from one of those horror movies we know. Kamui may be smiling gently at him but his furious cerulean eyes which were wide open, felt like they were throwing daggers at him. If looks could kill, Gintoki may have been dead by now.

"I see…he's definitely be a great teacher indeed. **WHY DON'T YOU TEACH ME AS WELL?** ," Kamui asked in the most creepy voice he can make and it sent shivers to Gintoki. Gintoki quavered at him making the vermillion haired man grin wider like a Cheshire Cat. He's way beyond PISSED! And he knew killing intents were forming inside Kamui's sadistic mind. SHIT! Why does Kamui have to be the creepy type of brother?! Now look what Gintoki got himself into!

"I'll prepare the snacks! You can start without me aru," Kagura left like the wind as she went to the kitchen area leaving a furious Kamui and a scared Gintoki behind. Once she was out of sight, Kamui grabbed him by the neck with a strong grip. Gintoki started choking and tried to struggle from his grip.

"You dare corrupt my sister without thinking of the consequence, you bastard?!," Kamui angrily whispered in fear of Kagura hearing their conversation. Poor Gin-san, his face became blue due to the lack of space and oxygen. It was worse because he's facing a Yato before him and sadly, Gintoki didn't know. If he did know, then he would have hid himself whenever Kamui visits.

"I-I'm sorry! Let-Let…go of me…," Gintoki cried in fear.

"If you fucking do this again…it will be more than throwing you into the wild, ya got that?," Kamui warned and Gintoki nodded his head. Kamui withdrew his hand from him and dropped him, not caring if he'll break a bone or not. Gintoki gasped for air and hugged the floor. It was so good to be alive~

"Did I miss anything aru?," she asked as she held a tray in her hands. Kamui went to her side to help her like the gentleman he is. "Hm…we decided not to," he answered shortly making Kagura pout sadly.

"B-But why?!"

"I just remembered…saying the **forbidden words** is not allowed. In return, it will curse you shamefully," Gintoki said rather professionally, making up such a thing just so Kagura won't swear again. It was like a parent making up things for their children to believe and only to find out that they weren't true. How embarrassing. But it's better to feel embarrassed than to get killed. Gintoki values his life more than his pride and he has yet to have a love life of his own! Poor single Gintoki.

"Eh?! R-Really aru?," she covered her mouth. She said a few of them. D-Does that mean she'll get cursed too?! No, she doesn't want that.

"Yes. But you can say them, only if you can't hold your anger anymore," Kamui added quickly as soon as Kagura looked like she was about to tear up any moment. Kagura sighed in relief after hearing this. Badmouthing about Kamui's work will not get her cursed, thank goodness!

"Then I won't say it anymore! I don't want to be cursed aru!"

 _Thank goodness…,_ both Kamui and Gintoki thought in relief.

"Anyways, let's eat this cake aru!"

And so they ate…

As they ate the delicious cake Kagura had made, she turned to look at the window with longing eyes. She wonders if she can stay in the outside world, even just for a moment. She just didn't want to see it, she wants to feel and hear it. That was all she ever wanted in life. To have a short period of freedom, nothing more nothing less.

"Kagura?," Kamui noticed it. The look on her eyes, the longing emotion was so obvious. She wanted to gain her freedom which he is well-aware of but he couldn't, he can't give that to her just yet. Not when they're in the period of chaos and destruction. This place, the tower was doing a fine job keeping her safe and just because Kagura wanted it, doesn't mean he'll gladly give it to her. It's his job as her older brother after all.

"Say…nii-chan. Can I go outside? Even just a few minutes aru?," she asked nearly pleading to him. And it just hurts him to say no but he has to, for her own sake and safety.

 _I'm sorry Kagura…_

"The answer is no and you can't change my mind," he answered not looking at her. He focused his eyes on his half-eaten cake instead, afraid to see her reaction. Kagura blinked, trying to register his words and sighed, giving up. She already knew he won't allow her, why did she even try asking him? She was truly a fool.

"Oh ok aru…"

Gintoki who sat beside Kagura, didn't fail to notice it and just continued eating hungrily. He can't do anything for her after all, even if he did want to. Anything just to see her smile. But he was merely an outsider, receiving such kindness from the two so there's nothing he can do. Though, he can't help but feel sorry for her. After hours again, Kamui left. He left poor Kagura to cry to herself and Gintoki right beside her to comfort her.

 _When will this end?_ The cycle is just endless!

Unknown to the three, there was a man hiding somewhere in the middle. As he saw Kamui climb down with Kagura's hair, he smirked. Although, it wasn't that evil if you ask me.

 _Don't worry Kagura-chan. Your wish shall be granted…by me._

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter, it's mostly focused on Kamui and Kagura's relationship and how their daily life is. But don't worry, next chapter is where Sougo and Kagura will meet, of course all thanks to that mysterious man. Also correct me if I errors or wrong grammars!


	4. Act 2, part 2

A/N: This chapter is a bit weird to me but oh well. This will be on Sougo's part. I mean the guy deserves some screen time considering that he's 'prince charming'. Also I recommend you guys to read **Shiro Ari**! It's a manga crossover of Alice and Snow White, it's really a cool manga with cute drawings, plot-twists, and so much more~ If you listened to the Drama CD, it's voiced by the Okikagu's voice actors~! You'll love it! Anyways enjoy!

Warning:Sougo might be a little OOC

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **Act 2**

 **(Second Part)**

He hated this.

He hated doing a difficult task that he has to do alone. He hated how long it took to get here, it took days even with transportation. It wasn't so like him to tire himself to death.

He hated entering this strange land which he knows nothing of, unknown to the unnecessary danger he must face which makes things more troublesome for him and his lazy-ass attitude.

He hated the smell, the sound, and the aura of this place, it gives off a mysterious feeling that's uniquely comfy, for the creatures that lives here that is. It makes you want to lower your guard because of the temptation it's giving and that's when **it** will strike once you're off-guard.

He had so much more to hate in this unknown land and he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

However…

His older sister is slowly dying…

His older sister needs a cure for her deadly illness or else she'll die within a week was what the doctor said. He can't let this happen, he loves her so much and she's very important to him than anyone else in the world. That's why for her sake, he'll be willing to do this with all his might and find that flower that will extend her life a little longer. In order for her to be happy for a few more years with that mayonnaise pig that she calls her lover. Yes, he'll definitely do it.

Which was the only reason Sougo Okita was here in the first place. But unknown to him, he was destined to meet someone and may their fates be intertwine.

8-8-8

Sougo sighed in annoyance as he wandered around the forest. He wasn't making progress in entering the land any further let alone catching a glimpse of the so-called Legendary Middle that the doctor told him. Yes, it was there he'll be able to find that _flower_ and take it. But how can he when he's stuck in the same area over and over again? He let out a groan as he thought deeply about it. He must be stuck in some sort of labyrinth if he were to be stuck here for so long. He got so fed up with it that he stopped counting in his mind, it was like counting rice and obviously you'll get annoyed doing so for so long.

 _I should have bought a map of this place in the first place_ , he thought in regret. Sougo scratched the back of his head, wondering what he has to do next. Searching around this place aimlessly wasn't a good idea, now look what he got himself to! The longer he's stuck here, the thinner his older sister's life is. Agh! He can't afford to be stuck here for who-knows-how-long! If only some sort of miracle happens in this unknown place in an unknown time. It would have been nice or better rather.

Then his wish was granted as a person wearing a brown cloak came in sight. Sougo heard footsteps, he turned to see _someone_ heading towards him until the said person was a good 5 feet apart from him. "Are you lost, young man?," a voice of an old man was heard. Sougo narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, who the heck is this?

Just when he wished for something in need, _someone_ appears. It sounds rather suspicious and strange to him. And only fools would believe that _good Samaritans_ just came out of nowhere, just so they can help that person in need. The world is filled with so many kinds of people that you can't be sure whether you should trust them or not. One mistake and you're doom for sure. That's why Sougo came to realize that he should always be prepared at all times, even to an unexpected event like this happens.

"Yes. Do you know where a place called Middle is in? I've been here for a long time now," Sougo answered in his most gentle and kindest voice he can make. He knew that it would be a great idea to catch this person off-guard with his temporary acting and that's where he can make his move; either he can scare him away or better he interrogate him. The latter option seems better, maybe he can get useful information from the old man but it wouldn't hurt to torture the old man a little emotionally, neh? Ah, his sadistic thoughts are coming.

With this, he finally caught the old man off-guard when he nodded. He turned to look at somewhere as if pointing the direction at him. "Oh, that must be annoying. Well…it's over there-"

 **BANG!**

The sound of a gun releasing a bullet to hit and maybe kill the old man, truly shocked the life out of him. It nearly missed him by inch and nearly had this hood taken off if it weren't for him dodging it and it hit the trunk of a tree instead. What a close call. "WHAT THE HELL?!," and surprisingly a voice of a young man like Sougo himself was heard, furious. This only made Sougo even more suspicious. Was this person faking his voice just so he can hide his identity? Smart move but it won't work on him anymore, now that he heard it. "I-I mean…what are you thinking lad? Won't you feel guilty for killing this POOR OLD MAN?! And don't use it so carelessly young man!," he said in a much calmer and _older_ tone of voice.

 _I guess…I have to play along a little longer_ , he thought, mentally sighing. He then fake smiled obliviously like an innocent boy who had no idea that he destroyed his mother's vase. "Well, I just saw a wild animal behind you so I know I had to shoot it to _save_ you. Sorry for the misunderstanding~," he said innocently as he scratched the top of head in confusion. _It works all the time right~_

"Oh I see. You don't have to apologize," he said still keeping his elderly voice. He shook his hands which said no and he closed his eyes which is unknown and under the cloak. When he opened them again, he saw deadly ruby eyes staring back at him as if he was some prey that's ready to get killed. Then he quivered before looking down to avoid his gaze. Sougo saw a part of this mysterious lad's identity even though it was for a short time, he's wearing round-eyeglasses. But he saw nothing other than that so the lad is the nerdy type of person? Interesting.

"Say…before you even try to take me to somewhere that's a trap. Why don't you tell me who you are _boy_ ~?," Sougo grabbed the poor old m- lad's shoulder in a tight grip and his other hand still held the gun then he pointed it at his head. This earned him a gasp of shock. He grinned sinisterly, he likes his victims in his sadistic play scared and nervous. But of course, he doesn't kill for no reason. He'll let him go after he's done with him~

"So you're really trying to KILL ME a while ago?! And here I am, wanting to HELP YOU in the first place but this is what I get?! This is just plain cruel, you know that?! I'm so STUPID for thinking about helping you! And there's no fucking way I'm telling you who I am," so he finally dropped his old man act? That's good, now he won't have to be annoyed by it. But sadly…

"Oh? Only fools believes in childish beliefs," Sougo said letting go of the poor lad, finally giving up in trying to do what he wanted not too long ago and placed his gun back on its place. He lost interest, he hates it when his supposed to be victims are aggressive ones. To him, they're annoying unless they can put on a fight.

Sougo turned his back on the mysterious lad who foolishly wanted to help him. He can't have nuisance things with him after all and not to mention, what if this lad doesn't the direction to The Middle as well? Then he'd be a fool as well. He might as well figure out this on his own. And so he started walking away, unaware to the fact that he _might_ be useful.

"I've never been outside of this land…," Sougo continued on walking, not caring if he can hear what he's saying or not. He sighed, seeing Sougo not responding to this. He twitched slightly. What a mean guy. Does he not care enough to listen to others? He's willing to forgive him but Sougo was seriously pushing him way too far to the edge of mercilessness with that kind of attitude. However, he'll an important key to Kagura's wish. And besides, few to none people comes here nowadays. It will take years to see another come here but now should be the time to grant it. He can't afford to see _her_ lonely and sad any longer, even with Gin-san with her.

 _What should I do? What should I do?,_ thought the mysterious lad panicking. Then an idea came to him, a trump card he can use against this Sadist lad. It will definitely work! He's sure of it.

"You're only here because you wanted to find the flower that will extend your older sister's life, am I right?," hearing this made Sougo stop. No, he can't possibly know the reason.

"You randomly guessed it, huh? But you're right, that's why I'm here," Sougo didn't like this lad. He's somehow gives off a weird vibe now that he realized it. He better run away before- the mysterious lad continued on like the Mr. Know-It-All type of person he is.

"I didn't guess what you're here for, I know why. You're Okita Sougo, captain of the 1st division of a military police force called Shinsengumi. You have a sick older sister named Okita Mitsuba and her lover is Hiji-"

"Stop. How did you know such things?! You said you've never been outside of this place a while ago? Who on earth are you?," things were becoming a little off now that this mysterious lad had said information about him, exact ones to be precise. This is getting stranger by the moment. But…what if this lad can truly help him? Was it worth the risk in saving his sister? Of course it is! Although he can't lower his guard with this.

"Me? I'm just a magician who's running low in energy," he answered proudly.

A magician, huh? Interesting. If someone who's so popular is an Onmyoji then it wouldn't be a surprise if there's a magician or more. Although Sougo doesn't know how the law of magic even works, all he knows is physics like everyone else. But he'd rather not learn it, it will only be a pain in the head.

"And what can you do, oh so great _magician_?," he asked sarcastically like the sadist he is. He didn't expect a chuckle coming from the mysterious lad. He took out something from under his right sleeve and it revealed to be a wooden stick. Was that poorly made object supposed to be a wand? He must be kidding! But then…

 **POOF!**

They disappeared.

8-8-8

 **Drip…**

 **Drip…**

 **Drip…**

Sougo's eyes flattered open so slowly as if he was too tired to open them or it was just plain heavy to open. Shortly, he became fully conscious as another raindrop landed on the palm of his hand. He sat up, his back leaning into something so _woody_. He let out a yawn and stretched his hands to wake himself further. He looked around to see that he was under a large tree, it was large, wide, and strong even to keep him safe and dry from the rain. He scratched his head in confusion, wondering where the heck he was.

 _How did I end up under a tree?,_ he thought to himself confused. His mind still too fuzzy to remember anything from the previous events that happened to him. Suddenly it came back to him like someone hit a rock on him (which was true), the events flashed to him like watching a movie. He came to the Land of Nowhere to find the flower that will extend his sister, Mitsuba's life! How can he easily forget?! He wanted to hit his head on the wall but now is not the right time. He has to do what he has to do! Although he didn't understand how he manage to get here in the first place. Hm…

It definitely has to do with the mysterious lad that calls himself a magician. They just disappeared in a blink of an eye and now they-…he's here. Speaking of him, where is that weirdo? He was about to get up when he felt a weight on his lap. He looked down to see a brown rock that was the size of his hand there. He grabbed it and looked at it carefully. "What the heck is this?"

 _It's an item that can help you teleport to anywhere you want and it's an item used to enter The Middle. Don't you freaking LOOSE it,_ a voice said in his head. It must be that magician but where could he be? It doesn't matter, he'll have to find the flower now. But…was he in the right place? He looked around to see that the place was formed into a circle and it has lots of crops in the ground. Then there's a tower…

Yep, this is the place.

 _I better get sta-_ , Sougo's thought was stopped when he heard someone singing. Based on the voice, it sounded like a girl singing. A girl? Wasn't this place supposed to be deserted excluding that weirdo? Maybe it's a guardian of this place, but is there such a thing? But that's the only thing that makes sense to him at the moment so he'll have to leave it as that.

So suddenly, the rain stopped and was replaced with a sunny weather. Very weird…

But he disregarded it and started looking for the flower, he searched and searched but he couldn't find the same thing. Then he found a crop, a golden flower rather in the midst of all the different types of plants/crops. It looks like what the doctor told him (A/N: Refer to Rapunzel, the movie please), this must be it! As he was about to touch it, he felt some sort of gravity pulling him back from getting it. It seems like it has a boundary, protecting it from everyone who wish to have it.

Magic is so troublesome…

Then he remembered his sister's words, the time when she scolds him for doing such a thing.

 _Sou-chan, if you want something. You have to ask permission from the owner first!_

Ask permission? How? Obviously he had no clue who owns this so-called garden. Perhaps, it belongs to the girl who was just singing a while ago? It was obvious that it came from the tower, where else can she be? Hm, the difficult part is how he'll ask from here below and how she can undo it. But it's worth the try. And so he looked up to see her back facing on the window due to her long hair which Sougo didn't know of, he saw the color of it; it was vermillion and he found it weird. "Hey, you there! I have something to ask you!," he yelled as loud as he can. Sadly whether she can hear him or not, there was no reply. This irritated him.

 _Just say Kagura, Kagura let down your hair!,_ the young magician said in his head. Unfortunately, Sougo wasn't really paying attention to what he said so he sort said it a bit differently. "Hey you! Let down your…uh..UGLY HAIR!," this earned him a response but it wasn't a pleasant one.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!," a cute but feisty voice of a young lady yelled. She dropped her hair down to the tower, only to grab her hair that's near her head and started hitting him with it. Sougo had no choice but to dodge.

 _What the fuck? Who has a hair this freaking LONG?!,_ he thought shock as he stared at it as if it was a whip trying to hit him. Luckily she wasn't fast enough in what she's doing that it was easier for him to dodge. Sougo sure is lucky to see someone SO WEAK. "SAY…CAN I TAKE A FLOWER FROM YOUR GARDEN?!," he asked (yelling more like) still dodging her hair. It doesn't hurt to ask, neh?

"SURE WHY NOT!," she sarcastically said but unfortunately the boundary casted around the flower broke and so Sougo plucked it quickly and carefully after seeing its boundary breaking till there was nothing left. Then he started running away as fast as he can from The Middle. "THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU UGLY GIRL!"

"I'M NOT UGLY! AND COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

 _Now let's see what this magic 'rock' can do. Take me back home!,_ he thought demandingly as he still held the rock with his hand and the flower with the other. Before he was teleported back to his home, the pissed off magician (who's sitting on a tree branch) casted a curse on him that will make Sougo come back for him to lift it.

 _That curse will do…_

8-8-8

Things turned out great for Sougo somehow. His beloved aneue can live past 40 with a healthy body but she can't live any older than 50. It's sad but it's better than dying now. He saw a suffering (from lack of sleep and eating well) Hijikata from time to time which made him delighted. And due to the fact, Hijikata was unable to work, he took his place as vice-commander temporarily. How sad, he wanted to be vice-commander permanently but of course he won't wait for too long. Yes, things were going well according to the way he wanted.

However…

There was something missing in his life and he couldn't figure it out. Well, he'll probably will in the near future. Unknown to him, the answer to his question was already in front of him.

It's only a matter of time, he realizes it.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: So that's Sougo's part. I'm so sorry if Sougo and Kagura met and interacted briefly like greeting your classmate and you walked away when they greeted back. Don't worry they will really interact longer in the next chapter. I bet you know who the mysterious person is, the glasses gives it away. Kagura is Rapunzel, Gin-san is a cat, _he's_ a magician, Sougo is prince charming, and Kamui…still Kamui except being a caring and overprotective brother to Kagura. I'll add more of the other important characters soon. Also please correct me for any wrong spellings and grammar. Until then~


	5. Act 3

A/N: Hello~ Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. It really helped cheer me up during a gloomy day! I'm sorry, I forgot to update yesterday due to my arm hurting a lot from playing bowling and it was my first time too so yeah. Anyways, like I said…this will be the chapter where Sougo and Kagura will officially talk to each other, yay~! I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

* * *

 **Act 3**

It was supposedly a fine day for Sougo, it really was supposed to be! But no. It has to be one of the weirdest day! Who said about anything being cursed?!

It was early in the morning, birds chirped outside his window but it didn't bother him as he continued to sleep. Although the sunlight went through the curtains and hit his (bishouen) face which bothered him. If it weren't for his sleeping eye patch, his sleepy ruby eyes would have been hit too. Being conscious now, he took off his sleeping eye patch and slowly opened his eyes like any person would do first thing in the morning.

"Too early…," he said with an odd tone of voice which he failed to notice. He slowly sat up and stretched his body due to feeling a bit sore due to his awkward sleeping position which he shouldn't have used. Yes, Sougo has many sleeping positions, although he's still a decent sleeper unlike someone there from afar. He yanked his blanket off as he stood up. Before leaving to go down stairs, Sougo folded his blanket neatly and made sure that his futon looked the same from yesterday before he gone to bed. Then he went down.

As he went down the stairs, he felt funny. His legs felt so light and smaller but maybe he was just imagining things! Maybe he just needed to splash his face with water then surely he'll be awake! And so did, he went to the main bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Now he's fully awake but somehow the feeling was still there. Odd.

"Good morning Sou-chan~," Mitsuba cheerfully greeted as she placed their food on the table. He went out of the bathroom and made his way to the dining room.

"Morning aneue," he greeted back with the same tone of voice and a smile on his face. Before he could see on the chair, a hand touched his shoulder. He met the confused face of Mitsuba, now he was wondering why she was confused. "Aneue?"

"Sou-chan…you look shorter," Mitsuba commented as she used her hand to measure their heights and it turned out that she was slightly taller than him. This surprised the siblings. "Are you slouching again? It's not good for your back Sou-chan!," she scolded with her gentle yet stern voice. This shocked Sougo even more due to the fact he wasn't even slouching! How on earth did he shrink?! Now he was certain, he wasn't imagining things.

"Eh? H-How…," Sougo shut his mouth tightly as he heard it. Mitsuba narrowed her eyebrow at him as she too heard it. What the heck?! What happened to his voice?! He sounds…so-so feminine!

"S-Sou-chan. You…you're starting t-to freak me out…," Mitsuba slightly stuttered as she slowly back away from the frozen Sougo, who's eyes widen even more.

"Hahaha…it's…nothing aneue. I'm not feeling well t-today," he quickly excused and mentally sighed in relief after hearing his voice was back to normal again. Could it be a glitch? But he wasn't a robot or anything like that for Pete's sake! It must be that magician…

"Oh I see. I'll tell Kondo-san to let you take a day off. You must have been tired from your journey…just so you can find a cure for me," Mitsuba sadly stated. It must be, because of feeling quite a burden to her younger brother but Sougo didn't mind doing the trouble for her.

"I…you don't have to say that aneue. Don't blame yourself please."

"…"

"So smile…," and his funny voice came out again.

"You sound funny again Sou-chan," Mitsuba pointed out. With this, Sougo went to the table, took his food, and went back to his room.

8-8-8

Sougo walked around his room back and forth with his hand on his chin and the other was supporting his elbow. If you were with him at the moment, you would have been dizzy with his repeated action and yell angrily at him to stop before you could vomit somewhere in his room. That's why it's a good thing, he's alone with no one to bother him. And it was obvious, what he was thinking about.

 _What does that prick want with me? I should have known, there comes a price with something you want. But what does he intend for me to give or do?_

His question was answered when the rock on his nightstand started glowing brightly, it nearly blinded him. At least it stopped him from going back and forth. He went to it and grabbed it, covering it fully with his hands because it was annoying. _You…want me to go back there?_ And the rock shook which he took as an answer. He sighed. _Fine…take me there…_

 **POOF!**

8-8-8

And there he was again, at the same tree he teleported to. Sougo scratched his head as he sat up and looked around for that bastard who caused him to be like this. Not for long, the magician appeared above him and sat on the tree branch. "Looking for me?"

Sougo looked up and glared at the lad. He was pissed with what he did to him. Of course it will not only affect his relationship with his sister but his work too. And he can't risk losing his job. "You bastard…what do you want? I don't have the time to waste," Sougo said in his funny voice.

"So the curse is working well? I see," the magician answered with a relief tone in his voice. Sougo looked at him surprised for a moment. Wait…curse?

"Why did you curse me, you bastard?"

"Isn't it obvious? You forgot to thank me and do me a favor in return," he answered as he jumped down. He landed on the ground perfectly and sat beside Sougo.

"What favor?"

The magician sighed. He took off his hood to reveal himself to Sougo. Sougo expected for him to look _different_. For a magician, he sure looks plain with black hair and brown eyes, the only thing different about him was his round eyeglasses. No wonder he's hiding himself with that hood, he looks so nerdy and plain. Sougo tried to resist the urge not to laugh but failed when he laughed, a terrible laugh and covered his mouth with his hand although it wasn't helping. This pissed the nerd- *cough* magician off.

"Why are you laughing?! Is it because I look so plain and nerdy. Are you making it seem like I'm abnormal for looking so plain you idiot?!," he yelled wanting to cast another curse for laughing at him but he decided not to.

"Pft! It's not my fault Jimmy-kun that you look so plain and nerdy."

"Why're you calling me names? I have a name and my name is Shinpachi dammit! SHIN-PA-CHI!," the magician named Shinpachi yelled as he poked Sougo in the head with his magic wand.

"Alright…Shinpoch," Sougo said with a sadistic smile as if mocking him.

"It's SHINPACHI!," he paused as he adjusted his eyeglasses before continuing. "You've met the girl in the tower, right?," Shinpachi asked the obvious as he pointed his finger at the tower as if he was telling this to a kindergarten student. Sougo rolled his eyes, this was probably to mock him back. Maybe he had already hit his nerve more than enough. He should stop but only for now.

"Yeah. So what?," Sougo didn't like where this is going.

"You should visit her weekly. And once you two are very close enough to be best friends, take her out of that tower **permanently** ," Shinpachi said with a serious face. Is that all he has to do? Well, that's a piece of cake! Why is he asking for the possible? Was this Shinpoch guy mocking him?! Heh, he'll show him. But first thing is first…

"Why? Why don't you do it? You've been here for a long time but you have yet to talk to her? Why so?," Sougo asked. He wasn't going to blindly do what he says, not when he's given the right answers.

"It's basically because that tower, it keeps other unknown beings from entering like me for example. Only those who are normal can enter but that's impossible as well seeing that those creatures are guarding the tower. You're the only one who's normal yet very strong to be able to do so," Shinpachi explained. Normal yet strong, huh? Guess, he'll do it.

"Fine. Just remove the curse…"

"Once you've entered the window of the tower. It'll come off."

And so, Sougo ran off to said tower to do the favor, in order for the curse to be lift.

8-8-8

"Why does it feel like something different is going to happen?," Kagura asked herself quietly as she swept the floor with a broom. At the same time, Gintoki was playing with a _Temari_ with his back on the dirty floor. An angry mark appeared on her forehead, seeing that he was lazy as usual and worse, he's in the way which hindered her from finishing one of her chores. Due to her hands being full and she was too lazy to place the dirty cat somewhere, she just kicked him gently (In the Yato way) to continue her sweeping. For a human, it somehow hurts so Gintoki who was just kicked aside, turned his head to her and shot her a glare before continuing his playtime. "I'm not some object you can kick abusively. Gin-chan is hurt!"

"It's not my fault for doing so because you always slack off, instead of helping me with some of my chores aru," Kagura complained calmly with her back facing him. She has a point there, he's only a freeloader who slacks off like he owns the place. While she's the owner along with her brother so she has the right to throw him into the wild but being the kind person she is, she decided not to. Maybe that was one of the reason why he turned into a cat, he has the ideal attributes of a real cat except he can walk and is quite knowledgeable for someone so lazy.

"Well, you're a young lady and women should do all the household chores because that's the only thing they can do for their husbands besides giving birth!," Gintoki reasoned, pissing Kagura off even further. She had a dark expression on her face and clutched the broom so tight that it nearly broke into half if it weren't for her trying to calm herself.

So this is how men thought of them, women as? Their birth-machine?! Their laborer?! Supporter?! Agh, it frustrates her how they can be so cruel and ignorant! She wasn't going to be like those type of women, she'll find a husband who isn't anything like that and who will let her do what she wants when she's in the right age to marry. Yes, that's her ideal type of husband. Pretty simple, neh?

"I hope you stay as a cat forever aru…"

"What did you say?! "

"Nothing. After you're done playing, why don't you clean yourself before you rot slowly with insects eating you aru," she bluntly said as she was finished sweeping and threw the dirt in her so-called trash can then she placed the broom back in its place. Gintoki made a flashy act of leaving the room to the bathroom by faking tears and running away like a heartbroken person should. Kagura merely rolled her eyes at this as she was used to it.

"Alright. On to the next chore," before Kagura was about to even start her next chore, she heard ruckus outside. She lift an eyebrow in confusion. This rarely happens now that less to none people ever entered the Land of Nowhere let alone the Middle which she lives in.

Being a curious girl, she went to her window and looked down. She was surprised to see the very same person who called her "Ugly", there simply standing as they watched the last creature fall into defeat. Kagura's eyes widen in shock, was he able to defeat all of them?! Is he even human? He could be a Yato but he was tan and he didn't have an umbrella with him so there's just no way. But only the Yato clan has the appearance of a human in the Amanto race. How is that even possible?

" _They are humans with a strong mind, heart, and soul. Some even met the attributes of us Yatos…they're called Samurais,"_ was one of the things she remembered her mami saying when she was very young.

 _So he's a Samurai, huh? Interesting_ , she thought amazed. To think she'd ever meet one in her humble place, it's surprising. She wondered what Kamui will react to this. Then she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone, him calling her. "Hey you ugly! Let down your hair!"

Kagura backed away in surprise. That code again…which only Kamui use. How did he know about it? Was he somewhere there the whole time, observing Kamui and her? Or perhaps, could it be that he's one of Kamui's co-workers? She'll probably find out sooner or later.

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said? You must be deaf considering I've been yelling my voice out!," he yelled as he stepped on the creatures like they were nothing, poor thing Kagura pitied them. That's the last straw, Kagura gathered all her hair and slowly drop them so she can use it as her weapon against this bastard.

"I'm not deaf!," she yelled back and started hitting him with her hair. She would put more force in her hair whenever he gets near and dodges them quickly. Unfortunately, it was tiring doing it continuously so when she stopped for a moment, it became an opening to Sougo. He grabbed her hair and started pulling it hardly. Soon, she started feeling the pressure on her head and it continued to hurt. Kagura wanted to pull her hair back but she knew, it will probably make things worse. Then she started to wail. "Agh! It hurts dammit! Stop it aru!"

"Only if you let go of your monstrous hair and let me enter your place," he demanded. Kagura wanted to refuse but with what he was doing to her, she had no choice. She let go of her hair and let him climb with ease. Then he entered (intruded more like) her place. They both stared at each other for quite so time until one of them spoke, which was the rude guy of course. "Hm? I was expecting someone less human with one hell of a monstrous hair. But I guess she turned out to be a small and weak-looking girl," Sougo rudely remarked with a sadist smile on.

"How dare you?!," Kagura seriously wanted to punch and kick to a pulp but then refrained from doing so, seeing that he was still holding her hair. He might use it against her to his advantage. What a sadistic person! He can't possibly be a Samurai! With all the evilness she saw even though they just met.

"Based from your clothes," Sougo paused still examining her from head to toe. "You're Chinese…I'll call you China then."

Chinese?! What the hell does that mean? Some weird earthling language of theirs? She'll never understand how they can come up with things and they will be the same. "Let go of my hair bastard!"

"Fine," he slowly let go of her hair to her relief. But then he pulled it again with more force and if he doesn't stop soon, they will fall out of the tower. Thankfully, he stopped and he even pulled her hair back to her room before anyone else can climb on it. Maybe he was slightly kind? But Kagura wasn't so sure. He's a Sadist after all!

"You're so mean! Did your parents taught you anything good?!," she asked still recovering from the pain she was feeling.

"I don't know~,'' and soon they continued bickering. Gintoki stood by the door of the bathroom and smiled upon seeing Kagura bickering with someone but he can tell that she was happy. He had never seen her so happy, it really relives him.

 _She made a new friend thanks to Shinpachi-kun, that's good._

Although he can't help but be worried about their future. Not all has a good one. Hopefully they'll have a happy one, unlike his.

 **TBC**

* * *

Foreign word/s and their meaning

 **Temari** (toy)- a ball which is made out of pieces of silk fabric, usually old kiminos or other. It means "hand ball".

A/N: So that's it for today, the chapter of how the two met again. Hope you guys will review. Also please correct any wrong spelling/s or grammar/s as you do so.


	6. Act 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And I have to agree with Keks-san, the thought growing it too long and using it as some kind of rope is kinda stupid. But it's a fairytale I guess, so the impossible can happen. Also I'm so sorry for this chapter especially the last part, I wasn't feeling too well but I have the urge to write so yeah. I'm really sorry! And also if it's rushed.

Warning: A bit of Kagura's OOCness (?)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **Act 4**

 **BANG!**

Kamui easily dodged a bullet as he continued to run, in order to escape from those bastards. Wide metallic cerulean eyes looked around repeatedly with caution. Long vermillion hair with a hint of crimson blood, disheveled and nearly untied. They swayed along with the breeze that would pass through. He was slightly bothered, they were getting in the way but he'll have to deal with it later since now was not the time to do so. He needed to escape. Even though he's powerful and strong, he wouldn't be able to keep up fighting against the other divisions of Harusame excluding his. Not when he was injected with an unknown drug, 5 times. He was glad that he has a strong endurance or else, he would have been knock out unconscious 3 hours ago.

To think they would turn their backs against him and suddenly attacked him just because the Elders fear him just like his former mentor, Housen. Pathetic. That Admiral Asshole really needs to die sooner or later, letting the Elders control him and his envy just like that, being the admiral didn't suit to a weakling like him. Kamui will be more than glad to do it but now is not the time.

 _What's taking Abuto so long?_ , Kamui thought impatiently. He's been enduring the drug for so long that he was sure that he'll be knocked out by any minute now. This is what he was afraid of. If that happens, he'll never be able to see Kagura for months and the thought alone made his heart sank. He can't allow this to happen, he's been through something like this for so many times that he can't fail in this one or the next and the other next for as long as he lives.

Suddenly his vision blurred making it harder for him to see where he's going. This reduced his former speed until he was only able to walk. Damn this drug. If only he didn't let himself get tricked by them, this would've not happen! He forgot that everywhere he is, there will always betrayals and backstabbing. This is one of the reason why he locked Kagura in the first place, to keep her from experiencing such terrible things like he did.

Even at a drastic time like this, he still thinks of _her_. How strange. Then he felt his lungs being compressed making him gasp for air as it was so hard to breathe especially in a place like this where nothing good happens. Kamui clutched his chest with his left hand, the pain was too extreme and so he did the inhale, exhale thing. It somehow helped his breathing. But unfortunately making noises will get him caught.

"There he is! Get him!," one of them yelled as they spotted him here in the used to be empty hallway. Great! Just great, just what he least wanted at the moment. How troublesome. They ran in their quickest pace to catch up and get him. For once, he scowled at this and started running again. It was difficult to say the least but he had no choice, it's either run or get captured.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Due to the fact he was in his worse state, he got shot twice only having to dodge one of them. He felt the bullets pierced inside his right thigh and shoulder blade. Ah, how he wished that he never let go of his umbrella in the first place, it would've helped him block all of them. Not to mention, his injuries were healing slower than expected. It has something to do with that drug, it must have an anti-Yato chemical in it. Damn their preparedness.

For the first time in his life. He fell to the ground, hurt and defeated like those weaklings he detests. His man was abusedly hurt by this. And he swear that this will be the last time it will happen.

"Grab him and tie him up tightly!," another said and he couldn't hear the rest as his sense of hearing was weakening. Kamui could barely feel anything with his senses were slowly shutting down as the drug completely took over. He tried to move but was unable to do so. The drug was stronger than he thought. This made him pessimistic but he couldn't afford to die, not when he was still needed and the fact there's more he has yet to achieve. He still has a bright future ahead of him. So…

No. He. Will. Not. Bloody. Die.

A tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes slowly closed. _Please wait for me a little longer Kagura…_ , he thought apologetically. Then everything went to black.

8-8-8

It's been so long since Kagura last saw him…

Since Kamui last _visited_ …

This wasn't like him not to visit her. She had always hope that he'll visit anytime and apologize to her by bribing her with the things she likes but it still has yet to happen. She would wait patiently everyday as she did her chores and what she wanted to do. She tried to stay positive as well as tried to believe in him but with the long time he was gone, she was starting to lose hope.

It's been 6 months since Kagura last saw him…or so as Gintoki told her because he never fails to count the time has passed already.

She knew that something terrible must have happened to him. Either he got injured again, sick, or stuck with an enormous amount of work. But her instinct had always told her that it was other than that. _He's in the brink of death_ was what her instincts said to her every now and then. It would make sense to why he has yet to visit her, it's been for a long time after all. But she still refused to believe in that and continue to wait for him.

Until Sougo got annoyed with her being depressed which Kagura wanted to keep to herself for her to bear it on her own, after all it's her own problem. So the sadist offered something what she had always wanted…

He offered her to see the outside world with a bonus of being free forever.

She could remember how it happened so clearly…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Aren't you tired of staying like this?," Sougo asked out of nowhere. Kagura who was in a deep thought, obviously thinking about Kamui, was snapped out of her thoughts and slowly turned to him. She gave him a blank expression (something he usually does) which surprised him._

" _W-What are you talking about Sadist?," she asked puzzled as she tilted her head to the side. She clearly had no idea what he was asking about as she continued to give him a blank stare. And for some reason, it bothered him deeply._

" _You've never really said this. But I know…you've always wanted to get out of here and be a free bird, an ugly one to that," he said with sarcasm in the end because it would be out of character of him not to do so and author-san doesn't want that to happen._

" _Why you!," Kagura yelled angrily and tackled him to the ground. She threw punches and kicks but with him being more experienced in fighting_ (A/N: Kamui never taught Kagura the art of fighting and she only learned some from some of the books she's reading) _, he easily dodged like they were nothing. This made him smirk in victory pissing Kagura off even further._

" _I didn't know you like me this much that you wanted to do 'it' with you on top~," Sougo playfully said trying to make her blush in embarrassment for once. She did but only in anger as her face reddened like a ripe tomato. "Who said about liking you?! No one would like an annoying Sadist like you!". She still didn't get off of him yet since she's still innocent minded and continued to attack him with all her might. This made him frown for Kagura not understanding him. She'll surely be unaware of perverts out there…_

 _Somewhere in the room, Gintoki stared at the two in surprise. And tried to resist the urge to take action before things ugly. So he walked away. "I'll have to teach her about this…," he muttered before disappearing from anyone's sight._

" _Get off you pig," Sougo pushed her gently but enough for her to get off of him which worked._

" _I'm not a pig you Sadist!," she cried as she rubbed her aching butt. She then rubbed the tears off of her eyes._

" _Anyways…don't you want to be free from this cage of yours?"_

" _I-I do…but ni-"_

" _Why are you adding your brother into this?! You should be the one to decide not him, he's not you!," for once in his life, Sougo would never have thought he would yell at someone with a serious tone. It's just that her brother, Kampei or whatever his name was, angered him. As he's an older brother to China, he was seriously insulting all the good older siblings out there including his aneue!_

" _I-I'm still…-"_

" _Fine. Think about it for now China," Sougo sighed, dropping the subject as things became awkward for the both of them._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Kagura sighed as she absent-mindedly tried to decorate a rather unrecognizable cheese cake with blueberry jam. Gintoki who loves sweets, ran off to a far corner and played with his Temari. As soon as he sniffed the cake, it smelled so bad that Gintoki knew that it's one terrible of a cake. This is a shame to the sweets! But he knew better than to hurt a depressed person so running away was a good idea.

"Done…," Kagura said quietly. She expected Gintoki to be rushing here and trying to eat the cake all to himself but there he was, playing. She looked down on the cake to see that it looks terrible enough that it looks like poop. She sighed for the 300th time, it-it can't be that bad, right?

So she took the spoon that's placed near her and took a piece of the po- cake. Then she opened her mouth and chewed it slowly. Perhaps she was wrong as her face turned green. She rushed to be window and there she vomited a lot. When I meant a lot, it's massive. After that, she rubbed off the vomit around her mouth with her sleeves. Kagura didn't expect it to be that terrible.

She sighed, she'll have to throw it away. Poor, poor supposedly to-be delicious cheesecake. And so she did.

 _Thank goodness that shit is taken care of_ , Gintoki thought in relief. Although, he didn't expect to see what happens next.

 **Drip…**

 **Drip…**

 **Drip…**

Gintoki turned to see Kagura silently crying with her hands on the floor. He became worried, it wasn't like Kagura to cry. Maybe it was too much for someone like her. She kept it inside for so long until it became overwhelming for her. Poor girl…

Before Gintoki can comfort her, Sougo from below saw the massive amount of vomit and just disregarded it. He then called to Kagura. "China, China let down your ugly hair!," after hearing his call. Kagura quickly wipe all the tears off her face and tried to appear that she didn't cry at all. She gathered all her hair and dropped it for Sougo to climb on. When he entered her room, he didn't expect Kagura with puffy cerulean eyes. She cried, he knew it.

"You cried, didn't you?," he said with a deadpan voice. She shook her head. He sighed, she was a terrible liar. He could see some wetness in her clothes to prove that she really was crying.

"Come here…," it was no request but an order rather. Kagura merely stare at him.

"I said come here…," this time it was louder. Kagura slightly flinched at the angry tone of his voice and obeyed.

Once she was close enough, he grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style. This surprised her. "W-Wah? What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"I'm granting your wish…," he said honestly with no sarcasm for once and so they jumped out of the tower. Sougo earned a scream from Kagura as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. But luckily, they landed perfectly and safely.

"Stupid Sadist! I still don't have an answer yet!," she yelled as she struggled to get away from him. Sougo could only smirk as they walked away. Kagura will be sure to remember to start fighting lessons.

"I lost the patience to wait…"

"W-Wait! Where are we going?!," she asked curious and afraid. It's her first time being outside the tower since she was 6 which was 10 years ago. But somehow she felt joy arising. She was confused what to feel…

"My place obviously…"

"B-But…! I-"

"If I hear another word of protest coming from you, I'll make you shut up…"

"…"

"Good…"

And so they teleported to his place. Of course _they_ were watching them with a smile.

Things will get interesting for them...

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Please favorite, follow, or/and review~! Also can you please correct my spelling and grammar as well? Until then~


	7. Act 5

A/N: Hello poppets~ (I'm no Oliver Kirkland nor British) It took me a while to finish this. I should tell you that I'm now just gonna update weekly because I wanted to make my chapters more well-detailed and improved (slowly). Writer's gotta grow and develop! Also thank you for the kind reviews as always, it really cheers me up and gets my negative-self back to work. I really appreciate it!

Please don't forget to follow, favorite, or/and review~!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

 **Act 5**

Sougo decided to teleport in an alleyway near his house in order to arise confusion and disturbance from people. Having them question his whereabouts and stuff was annoying, and of course spreading rumors about him and Kagura would make things worse. No way will he let that happen. His reputation and job is at stake if that happens. So it's better to arrive at a place where no one is.

Of course like any other alleyway, this place is pretty much dirty and dark. The place was filled with trash, both broken and still usable. Stray cats, stray dogs, rats, and insects live in a place like this for they don't have any other home to live in. It benefited for animals like them despite how bad it smells around here. Walking around the alleyway is a bad idea especially if you're barefooted for you'll step in dirt and a lot for things that says "GERMS! GERMS!" so you better be careful.

Stray cats and dogs ran off to who-knows-where as soon as they appeared out of nowhere. Sougo sighed in relief, seeing that the place was empty excluding themselves. Sougo being the sadist type of person he is, dropped Kagura to the ground so carelessly. Kagura hit the solid ground but luckily, her extraordinary long vermillion hair came to her rescue and saved her from getting injured. So she was alright free from injures, cuts, or bruises as she landed softly on her hair. But that doesn't mean she wasn't pissed at the sadist young man.

"You!," she turned to Sougo quickly, giving him glare for doing this to her and continued on. "You bastard! Why'd you have to drop me without warning me, huh?!," she half-yelled not wanting to catch the attention of bystanders outside the alleyway, they're annoying to deal with after all. Sougo just merely smirked down at her as if wanting to provoke her into a fight. She stood up and gave him a well-deserved punch in the face. He wasn't expecting her to do so which caught him off guard and he nearly lost his footing. If he didn't managed to balance himself quickly, he would have hit the ground with his face landing first. And having his pretty face damaged will make him a laughing-stock by his subordinates, it will ruin his sadist reputation so that's a no to him. Sougo rubbed the red mark on his face to ease the throbbing pain. It didn't help but made things even worse making him groan in pain.

For a zero experienced Yato, she sure can inflict pain towards an experienced Samurai like him. Well, that's a Yato to you, even if Kagura herself was unaware of what she really is. Poor girl…not that he pity her or anything! Don't get the wrong idea!

"That hurts..."

"Well, you deserve it bastard! And look…my hair is sticky and dirty thanks to you!," Kagura complained, her finger pointing at her hair which was now covered in dirt and so much more that you guys don't want to know.

"…," Sougo merely ignored her remark and remembered something quite important.

"Anyways…," Sougo said pausing as he took out something from his pocket which revealed to be a pair of hair ornaments. It looks expensive as Kagura stared at it with interest. Why would he, a mere middle-class Samurai have such a thing? Sougo threw the ornaments at her which she caught with difficulty and examined it carefully before giving Sougo a question look. Is this some kind of trick? The sadist is giving her a present? He was up to no good like always she assumed. Kagura was about to throw it back to him when he continued. "It's for your ugly hair China. Its job is to hide long hair especially monstrous hair like yours by storing it inside that magical ornament. Don't you ever lose that thing," he ordered.

Kagura sighed wondering what he meant by that. She carefully wore the ornaments and to her surprise, her hair crawled inside the so-called thing, making her seem like she has a very short hair all along. So it wasn't a lie after all. He must be worried about his place being occupied by her hair, she bet that it's so small that it will only have one room! She assumed, laughing. Sougo merely stared at her with a weird face. Could it be that she's crazy?

"Oi China! Being crazy won't get you anymore. Let's go before I decide to put you in a rehabilitation center."

"I'm not crazy and you should check yourself first before saying that you sadist!," Kagura retorted quickly with a mirror at hand. Where did she get that? In the trash can of course. Sougo covered his nose at the irritable smell with scowl on his face. How can she handle such smell? Is she immune to it or something? He'll never know until he ask. "Can you throw that trash away? It reeks unless you want to become one with that piece of crap," Sougo mocked with a sadistic smirk. Kagura by now what this meant because of Gintoki introduced her to the world of Hentai (well half part of it actually, so she's half innocent), so her face went bright red at his words.

"Sh…SHUT UP!," Kagura yelled back not knowing what else to say and threw the poor mirror at Sougo but he had dodged it easily, now that he was used to her speed. Sougo's smirk went wider after seeing Kagura's cut- ugly red face. _So now she understands, huh? She won't be so innocent anymore. That's good…_ , Sougo thought before walking away without saying anything to catch her attention.

"Stupid sadist! Wait up!"

8-8-8

Mitsuba and Toshirou sat beside each other on a sofa. Her head leaned against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist, rather protectively. The two were enjoying the view outside their window, seeing that Edo became peaceful and quiet nowadays until Mitsuba broke the comfortable silence. "Say Toshirou…Sou-chan has been going out a lot without telling me. Did something happen?," asked the worried sister of Sougo.

"Now that I think about…he seems different. Sougo's a bit nicer and he doesn't attempt to annoy me as often anymore," he explained briefly. "I'm sure something great happened to him so you don't have to worry Mitsuba."

"Or maybe he found his destined person hehe," Mitsuba said, giggling. Toshirou smiled in content, hearing her giggle gives him a warm feeling that he had gotten used to by now. He likes it when she smiles, laugh, or giggle, they sound so angelic that it felt like he's being lulled to sleep; so sweet, so warm, and so lovely. Of course, he won't try to sleep anytime soon.

"I bet he did," he agreed. He turned to her with a loving look. He slowly bent down to her with eyes closed and Mitsuba did the same. Mitsuba felt his breathing due to their very close distance and it tickles her, sending chills to her spine which made it worse but she resisted the urge to laugh. She didn't want a moment like this to be ruined. Toshirou placed his calloused hand on her soft cheek, tilting her head to the side. As their lips were about to make contact, a loud creaking sound was heard from the main door.

The two immediately pulled away from each other by the sound and moved to the very edges of the sofa. Their faces were so deep red that it made them look like a pair of tomatoes which was very cute. The person by the door revealed to be Sougo with a deadpan face and Kagura hid behind him shyly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you lovebirds. Don't mind my presence and continue."

"I-It's alright. You…don't have to apologize," Mitsuba said fidgeting.

"Um…who's that?," Toshirou who recovered from blushing, asked curiously. He pointed his at the object or person behind Sougo. Sougo grabbed Kagura by the wrist and moved her in front of him to reveal herself.

"Yo I'm Kagura!," she confidently introduced with a grin and a peace sign. But inside, she was sweating in nervousness like hell. She wasn't used to meeting other people after all. It was like meeting your classmates in the first day of school! It was obvious with her sweating a fountain of water despite her 'confident act' as nervousness overwhelmed her but Mitsuba didn't seem to notice as she merely smiled sweetly at her.

"You…have a girl with you?," the two asked at the same time. Soon the couple were grinning madly at each other, thinking of rather inappropriate things. Sougo face-palmed, knowing that they're thinking about Sougo having a relationship with a girl, a cut- ugly one at that which were not true! "Ch-…she and I are 'good' acquaintances."

And so the explaining began…

(An hour later)

"And that's why I brought her here," Sougo explained tiredly after saying such a long speech. Thankfully Kagura would take over from time to time when he needs it, guess it's a good thing she's quite the loud mouth or else he would have run out of breath from explaining continuously.

"Oh I see. So she's the one who helped you in The Land of nowhere, huh?," Toshirou said in understanding. Actually half of their explanation is a lie, they might think of Kagura as a witch if he did and he can't afford a good friend suffering more than she has already had, he's still a person with a heart after all. Not that he would admit that to anyone…

"Poor dear…how can you suffer so much? It's decided, you'll be staying here until then," Mitsuba declared and everyone knows that if she has already set her mind on something, no one can stop her. Not even if it's the end of the world.

 _As expected of aneue. She sure can be stubbornly kind_ , Sougo thought, smiling.

"Thank you so much..um…-"

"I'm Mitsuba Okita, older sister of Sougo and this is Toshirou Hijikata, my lover…nice to meet you Kagura!," she introduced. Kagura blinked at them for a moment. W-wait…sister?! No wonder they look alike like she and Kamui, it was because they're siblings but with opposing personality? Interesting.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Alright. I shall make dinner~," Mitsuba said, remembering that it was finally near their usual dinner time. She stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Di-Dinner? I'd like to help out!," Kagura said proudly because she can make use of her cooking abilities. She followed Mitsuba behind as they entered the kitchen leaving Toshirou and Sougo behind. Soon the tense atmosphere grew with just the two of them.

"You're half-lying, aren't you?," Toshirou said with a deadpan face. He can see through the kid, after all these years of knowing each other, he'll know whether Sougo is lying or not. Sougo could merely smirk at this. Toshirou is as observant as ever.

"You're right about that. You'll probably think nonsense about the whole truth and it's not that important anyways."

"I know you have a good reason why so you don't have to."

Silence…

8-8-8

"It tastes delicious!," Kagura commented with mouth full, they just stared in awe as she ate fast like a bull chasing a red cape. Never had they met a person, gluttonous as her, she might have an award for being one.

"Pardon her rudeness, she hasn't eaten for days," Sougo answered, a bit embarrassed by Kagura's manners. He'll have to teach her good manners later as seen that no one taught her anything proper for being locked in that tower for years.

"I don't mind. Sou-chan…when will you get a lover?," Mitsuba asked out of nowhere. She had a hopeful face on, her eyes growing larger by the minute and she was pouting cutely. Sougo and Toshirou sighed at this frequent out-of-nowhere question of hers.

"Here we go again..," Toshirou decided not to even bother stopping her like the last time as she will sometimes never listen to him. He kept on eating quietly in his seat.

"Aneue! I-I don't have the time for that," he said blushing. The topic was off-limits for him. Get a lover you say? He doesn't want to be bound by someone, a weak girl especially. He'd rather grow up as a single for life man than do that. But then again, he wasn't so sure with fate playing with everyone.

"B-But, you're already at the age to have one. I want a sister~!"

"Please stop that teasing of yours…"

"Don't wanna~"

Kagura could only stare at the Okita siblings with longing eyes. It reminded her so much of the times when Kamui would visit and company her for a few hours before leaving for 'work'. It was unfair, the family she has left is Kamui, but why must fate be so cruel to her? She looked away, not being able to handle it and continued eating on to ignore the pain in her heart. The three noticed but never uttered a word. And so, it became a quiet dinner.

8-8-8

Mitsuba and Kagura quietly did their work. Mitsuba washed the dirty dishes while Kagura dried them with a white cloth. It was awkwardly quiet until Mitsuba couldn't stand it and spoke. "Kagura. Are you alright?"

"What…do you mean Mitsuba-san?," Kagura was taken aback by the sudden question. Could it be about her reaction earlier? They must have noticed.

"You look…sad and lonely. Is it about you brother?"

"It's…just that I feel a little jealous. My brother is…barely around to be there for me. Sa-…Sougo sure is one lucky guy," Kagura admitted. What's the point of hiding it from them? It will only feel heavier on her shoulders.

"If you'd like…I can be your sister. If you don't mind that is."

"I'd like that…Mitsuba-neechan," Kagura said smiling happily. And soon the two started chatting happily like best friends.

It feels great to have someone as a sibling…

 **TBC**

A/N: I'm so sorry if it didn't turn out the way you all wanted! It's just that I'm having a hard time handling 4 people talking in one scene and I'm sure that I'll improve with that. I know, it's weird that you just met someone and you accepted them to be a sibling to you but I can't help it! Kagura needs to have a sibling even if they're not blood related. Please tell me about your opinion in this if you're going to review, if you do so then thank you so much! Until then!


	8. Act 6

A/N: Hello my dear readers~! Thank you for the reviews, I really am grateful and happy about it! I shall give my special thanks to Rinfantasy, LeedotKagura , and Shinichi's Lover for the reviews. Also I'm so sorry for the late update, writer's block happened and I'm also sorry about my grammar getting all messy I tried my hardest…anyways, I've got many plans for this story which will keep this story longer than I expected. Right now, I'm adding event developments. Not to mention, this chapter will get you a clue about the future events.

Warnings: Messy grammar and insults

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **Act 6**

Joy and content was the words Kagura used to express what she has been feeling ever since Sougo took her out of her jail hole and took her to his abode. Being welcomed by some of the people she knew, she got to walk outside of her temporary home stay whenever she wants to, she learned and discover new things that interest hers, she got to play with other 'kids' in the park often, and mostly Mitsuba's like the older sibling she had always longed for which Kamui didn't have in him. But of course, it wasn't like Mitsuba was replacing him! The two were equal to her in terms. Yeah, equal!

Oh, how fortunate Kagura has become. All that's left is for her to find that baka nii-chan of hers! And everything will be complete.

8-8-8

"And then…bam! We jumped down from a very high cliff and managed to survive aru. Wasn't that awesome, Mitsuba-neechan?!," Kagura enthusiastically said telling her adventure with Sougo in getting here. Her eyes sparkled, showing the life which was once dull in them and her smile was brighter than it could ever be. It was great to talk to someone often as she never had a decent talk with either her brother or Gintoki. But of course, she never forgot the task in front of her which was chopping vegetables.

"Sounds like a fairytale~," Mitsuba paused, letting out a giggle escape her mouth as she stirred the plot swiftly with a ladle. "Sou-chan's always been like that ever since he was young. And the way you told me how he held you…it makes it seem like he's the knight and you're the damsel in distress from a fairytale. You two would make a perfect couple~," she teased, expecting a reaction from Kagura and of course she got it.

This remark of Mitsuba made the vermillion head blush madly like a tomato in harvesting season for it was too much for her despite it only being a remark. Kagura bashfully looked to the other side of the kitchen, not wanting Mitsuba to see her embarrassing face. Agh! Why do all the simple words Mitsuba say about 'them' make her blush so easily?! At this rate, things will get worse for her and Sougo especially if he finds out! Who knows what that sadist will do!

"N-No…w-we're not aru!," Kagura denied, shaking her head violently. This only made the older Okita want to tease Kagura even further but decided against it as she looked like she would pass out any moment. Obviously, Mitsuba can't have her passing out on her especially with the amount of chores they have to do. She need to finish them quickly for a reason.

"Alright. Kagura-chan, are you done chopping the vegetables?," Mistuba asked turning to Kagura who seemed to have recovered from blushing. She turned to see Kagura holding a plate of chopped vegetables and went to her to give it to her.

"Thanks. Also, I have something to tell you."

"What is it aru?"

8-8-8

"You want me to watch over…her?," Sougo asked in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed. He was too shock to the point he dropped his sword each nearly missed him by a feet. He sighed due to his unusual clumsiness, it wasn't like it happens often. Oh damn, how it would hurt to get sliced by his shiny sword which he just finished cleaning it, that would be an embarrassment to his position as the captain of the first division. It was just because her favor, it involves a certain Yato (unaware of it herself) girl and of all things he has to do with her, it has to be babysitting. Isn't she like too _old_ for that? And she's a freaking Yato for crying out loud! She can just dominate her enemies (if she has one) with one killer blow despite being inexperienced. She doesn't need him to babysit her, but if it's his aneue then he has no choice but obey her like the _good_ younger brother he is. It must be Mitsuba's older sibling instinct talking into making her ask him a favor. He'll never understand older siblings.

"I'm staying on a friend's house for two weeks while the carpenters fix our house," she explained with a quiet tone. True, they're getting their place fixed due to the fact that it's getting old and no doubt that it'll be worn out from being over-used. The place is like 400 years old after all, even if it may not look like it. It's the only thing that has been passed down to the descendants in generations. But what does that have to do with Kagura? Is he really going to babysit her or…? "And besides…Kagura just got here recently. I don't want to tire her more than enough," she reasoned. If only she knew how they got here, she wouldn't be saying this.

 _Wait, don't tell me that I'm letting her stay at my dorm and watch over her…_ , he thought in frustration. He scratched the back of his head at the thought, obviously unsure what to say about this. Due to the current overwhelming population of the Shinsemgumi, dorms were all occupied so it leaves Kagura to stay at his which is most unlikely what he wanted. But then again, Kagura will expectedly inform Mitsuba about how he cruelly treated her and the last thing he wanted from his older sister is to be disappointed at him as she gave him a crestfallen face that will make him guilty for the rest of his life. Damn China and her very close relationship with his aneue, he didn't expect her to have an advantage! This will seriously tarnish his reputation as a sadist! He can't afford that to happen.

"Oh ok…," was all he can say in reply. But deep within him, he was most likely having a rampage inside his thoughts. Mitsuba turned to Sougo who had the face of someone who got rejected, she gave a curious look directed to him. He didn't seem pleased with her rare favor, is he and Kagura on bad terms? But it didn't seem like it, they seem to always have been close, closer than they think that other people will have the wrong thoughts about them. But it's not like she would tell them this, it would only embarrass the two and she can't have them going distant from each other. And besides, she's doing this to see if the two will really develop into something more which was one of the reason why she didn't want to take Kagura with her and stay with Sougo instead.

Call Mitsuba a desperate schemer but she wanted Sougo to have a happy love life with Kagura (it's obvious to Mitsuba that they have that 'something' towards each other but are too in denial to admit it!) and have her as a sister-in-law. It's like killing two birds with one stone! Mitsuba placed a hand to cover her mouth in order to hide the quiet giggling she was trying to suppress. "Don't worry Sou-chan, I've already talked to Kondo-san about making Kagura stay here temporarily."

 _Wow, she already did, huh? Could it be that aneue is up to something?_ , Sougo pondered but that couldn't be, his sister is too innocent to do such a thing. Sougo, even for the longest time of knowing his sister ever since he was young, was unexpectedly unaware of how she can act differently sometimes.

"Alright then…"

"Thank you so much Sou-chan. Oh, and also I'm taking Toushirou with me."

 _Hm…I'll sure miss trying to humiliate that mayo freak when I have the time to do so,_ Sougo thought sadly. Maybe he'll try the voodoo technique again….

"You're welcome."

"Anyways, I better get ready!," Mitsuba said leaving Sougo to be engrossed with his thoughts once again.

 _What am I doing to do with that brat? Well, I can always torment her whenever I want to~!,_ was what the sadist thought as he laughed evilly.

8-8-8

"You don't have to bother helping us carrying our luggage," Mitsuba said with an embarrassed face. She only held a lunch bag in her two hands while the rest of them carried everything, she felt guilty for not really helping them.

"Nonsense. It's too heavy for you two to carry but I had to admit, Hijikata-san seems unbelievably weak," Sougo snickered evilly. He pointed out at Hijikata who just merely carried one large bag with this two hands while Kagura and he carried two bags each which made it seem like he and Kagura were the ones going, not them.

"What'd you said, you brat?!"

"I agree with Sadist here. Mayora, it seems like you're getting weaker and scrawny than I expected. Is it because you're truly turning into an old man aru?," Kagura said, joining in the fun. It seems like the two would usually get along when they're insulting the poor Mayora-…Toushirou.

 _Do they only get along when they insult me?! I had enough of one doing so…Author-san do something!,_ Toushirou thought pleading.

" _Me? What can a person with no form like me can do? I don't want to break the fourth wall, and besides that's your own problem not mine. You do something about it yourself!"_

"See? Even Author-san hates your guts Hijikata-san."

" _I'm a neutral being Sougo-san…"_

"That's enough hehe," Mitsuba who quietly watched the whole thing, said but not without a giggle. "The train is almost here-," Mitsuba paused as she accidentally tripped causing the three who were bickering to turn to her with shock faces.

"Ah!"

"Aneue!"

"Mitsuba-neechan!"

Luckily Toushirou was fast enough to recover from shock and ran to Mitsuba to catch her like her superhero. Mitsuba safely landed on his strong arms and blushed furiously. "Be careful," he gently warned as she merely nodded.

"Well, at least he was fast enough to save her aru."

"Seems like I won't be attempting to humiliate you on the day you return."

But the two were ignored as the couple were in their own world which consisted of love and love. "Can you stand?," Toushirou asked worriedly. Mitsuba tried to stand as he slowly let go of her, only to end up falling into his arms again. She flinched slightly at the pain. "I think…I twisted my ankle."

"Alright then, I'll carry you…," Toushirou without warning, carried a surprised Mitsuba in bridal style. People around them were talking about how sweet they were and such as they pass by. Mitsuba smiled in embarrassment, she'd never expect this to happen. "W-Well then…let's get going."

And so, Sougo and Kagura were forced to carry even more bags….

8-8-8

Both Sougo and Kagura were headed their way towards the Shinsengumi HQ where they both will be staying for the meantime as they wait for their house to be newly fixed like a new house. Sougo had his hands on his pocket, whistling a rhythm, a creepy one at that based from the way he whistled. Kagura, on the other hand was looking excitedly at the streets of Edo as if it was some piece of gold offered to her. It's just been recently since she got out of her so-called jail hole so the feeling of being free was new to her. So it was more of a comfortable type of silence despite the two were talkative, only if they were at each other's nerves. Until Kagura broke the silence…

"Sadist! Sadist, where're we going aru?," Kagura asked curiously as she gave him a quick glance to see his reaction, it was the same expression she saw from him, a deadpan face. Does he always looks like this whenever they're not pissing each other off? It feels strange, she likes it better when there's a more emotional expression on his face. No she doesn't like him! It was the other way around she swear!

"To your jail hole duh…"

"I'm no criminal you bastard! I'm going to report you harassing a cute girl like me!"

"I'm a police stu-pid~! And I don't see a cute girl anywhere but I do see a pig nearby," he stated with a smirk, pissing poor Kagura even further.

"Che…," Kagura became quiet as something has caught her interest in a certain store. So she halted in her tracks as she turned to said store and stared at the object that caught her interest. It was a cute red kimono that reached a little below her thighs with a yellow obi, black-red striped stockings, and a pair of black boots. It somehow gave off the feeling of looking cute yet badass at the same time so she wanted it. But sadly, she grew up to having her daily needs and wants be given by her brother, now that she mentioned it, she never had the worry to think of such things but now she has too. Maybe getting a job will do…

Sounds like a good plan.

"What are you looking at?," Sougo asked from behind and finally saw what Kagura was staring at. He chuckled making the already pissed vermillion turn to him, glaring at him. "It doesn't suit a pig like you."

"And you're perfect sadist? Your hair resembles to those dirty woods I always see in the forest before aru."

"Well, at least I'm helpful even if I do nothing."

"Well, at least I'm delicious enough that people will crave for me aru," Sougo sighed in annoyance, the China girl was getting better at making comebacks it seems. He remembered the first time they met and how she would barely make a decent comeback without stuttering. It's probably his influence…

"Shit tastes better than you. Anyways we have to get going," Sougo turned his back on her and started walking away. He was rather getting impatient of going back 'home'. However his eyes were focused on her (she was still glaring at him) that he didn't notice who was running in his direction until they bumped at each other. The girl fell while Sougo remained tall like stone. He turned to his bumper and examined her. She had long straight black hair that reached to her waist, brown eyes, and wore a fine kimono to show her nobility. He recognized her as princess Soyo, younger sister to the current Shogun. Sougo isn't one to show kindness but he had no choice since it's the Shogun's sister we're talking about. He reached out for her hand and she gladly took it as she stood up.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he apologized sadly with a polite bow.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking to where I was going, I'm sorry about that," she apologized as well. Kagura who saw what happened from a few feet away, smirked. _So Mitsuba-neechan taught him good manners, huh?,_ Kagura thought. Who could have thought that he has 'manners', well it's a noble girl so maybe he has to. Kagura went to their side to get a closer look at the princess.

"And also-," Princess Soyo paused as she turned to look at Kagura who's beside Sougo. She had a shock look on her face and the two became confused. A few seconds later, Soyo wrapped her arms around her as if protecting herself from something dangerous. Her eyes widen more than enough that it seems like it'll bulge out any moment as her pupils shrank. Then she started shaking. Sougo and Kagura glanced at each other, knowing what the princess was feeling at the moment before turning their attention back to her. She was scared…of what? There's like totally 0% danger in Edo so what or rather who made her feel scared?

Kagura took a step forward to secure her. "Um princess…? Did something happen to you aru?," Kagura worriedly asked as she took out her hand to reach for Soyo, only to be slapped away by Soyo in reflex. This confused Kagura even more, what on earth was wrong with her? She wondered. What could cause her to act like this? Kagura didn't do anything to her so why?

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER! GET…AWAY FROM ME!," Soyo yelled in fear as she took a step back from them. Even Sougo was unsure how to act at the moment as he watched the whole confusing scene patiently.

"Um…princess? W-Why're you scared aru? I…don't even know-," but the princess didn't let her finish and ran off like a bull chasing a red cloth. The two just merely stood there, unsure how to react to what just happened.

"What's that all about?," Sougo asked curiously, even he couldn't understand the princess' sudden outburst.

"I don't know. I wonder why she's…afraid of me…aru," she sadly stated, never in her whole life did anyone gave her that 'expression' before and now she knows, she didn't like it. It somehow made her heart shrank, it's like some doesn't accept her…

"Maybe it's your brother? You told me that he looks like you, right?," he concluded because it was pretty much an obvious question. Now that he thought about it, when he first met her, not once did he meet her brother. Could it be that her brother works illegally? If so, then it would be quite obvious to why Kagura would always say "I don't know" with a confused face whenever he asked about deeper details of him. Could it be that…he works in that infamous crime syndicate called Harusame? It's possible since the two are Amantos. Sougo needs to dig more information of this.

"Even so…what did he do to make the princess be afraid of him aru?"

"I dunno…"

And it became one awkward silent…

8-8-8

" _W-Where am I aru…?," Kagura asked to herself as she looked around the unfamiliar place. It seemed to be raining yet no raindrops touched her which was very strange. The ground reeks of unpleasant things like poop, insects, and…blood? She looked down to see a huge trail of fresh and dried blood beneath her, she jumped away in fear from it, only to step into something odd. Kagura didn't like this place, it was filled with things she didn't like. As she made contact with a certain semi-soft object, she hesitated to look behind and saw a familiar perm cat, lying limply and motionlessly on the ground. It's…Gin-chan. But why…does he looks so…dead?_

" _G-Gin-chan?," she knelt down to take a closer look on him. There was a large cut in his abdomen which made his organs fall out and his blood was already dry. Kagura brought her hands to her mouth to silence her gasp. He's…dead? It can't be…no! Kagura couldn't bear to see Gintoki in such state anymore that she got up and ran away._

" _That's a good girl. You did everything what I told you to, now you're going to be queen!," Kagura heard a voice saying beside her. In fear, she shook it off, only to realize that it was nothing more than dust. Then she saw something nearby in the corner of her eyes. She slowly turned around to see a young lady sitting in a throne. She had this wide, creepy smile on her face but her eyes, her metallic cerulean eyes looked so dull and lifeless. She looked so much like a doll….and wait, as she got a clear look, she got a clear view of her face. It was…_ _ **herself?**_

" _N-No! That's not me…I'm not a monster!," Kagura yelled, she shivered with every step forward she took. It…it really was her. H-How did she ended up like that? And to make it worse, she didn't failed to see two heads of the person she held dear most to her which sat on her other self's lap. It was the heads of her brother, Kamui and…S-Sougo…?_

 _No…this was all a dream, a nightmare! She couldn't handle this anymore…_

" _NOOOOOO!"_

8-8-8

Kagura woke up, startled. It felt so real, it was so clear yet she couldn't understand a single bit of it. Why was she so different, and everyone precious to her were dead? She wanted to forget it all, it just sickens her to the core. A life like that was something she didn't wanted, even if it means she's going to be queen…

Kagura touched her face to check up on her condition, she was sweating a bucket of water, though she's somehow glad that she didn't have a fever. Kagura stood up slowly, her back aching all of a sudden. Was she actually moving when she was sleeping? It seems like she did, as she felt her body so sore. Then she clutched her heart, it was throbbing terribly in a dangerously quick rate. This isn't good, if this continues…

 _Maybe jogging will help…_ , she thought as she stood up and left the room. Hopefully no one will notice her leave especially Sadist...

Unknown to Kagura, her questions will be answered by a certain fortune teller, waiting for her at the destined place…

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So what do you think about this chapter? Do you like it or not? Please review as well as favorite/follow or both!**


	9. Important Announcement!

**IMPORTANT ANCOUNCEMENT!**

Hello you guys. Sadly, I'm making this story temporary hiatus for months as I am going to my home country, Philippines for a month and a half by next Monday. I'm going to travel around said country a lot and there's no permanent internet I can use so yeah. Then sadly, my dad wanted to give my laptop away to my cousins for they don't have one and needed one. I won't have be able to update till somewhere in October, the time, they will buy me a new one. I'm really terribly sorry about this! *Bows apologetically* I really wanted to write fast this week but, I don't to write a rushed story so I can't possibly do it. However, I'll be writing one-shots and will be updated in my other story, Siblings in Reviews for this week, only. You can check it out if you're interested! Also if you have any suggestions for this story, you may freely do so and I'd appreciate it!

Not to mention, I'm very grateful for the kind reviews, they meant so much! Thank you so much!

Kagura: Yay~! I'll be taking a fabulous break by then aru. I will eat, eat, fight, eat, rest, eat- *and she babbles on*

Sougo: I'll be one happy sadist and try to kill Hijikata-san, annoy China and piss her girly brother off by then *Sadist mood activate* Hehehe…*wears his sleeping mask and sleeps* 1 Hijikata-san corpse…2 Hijikata-san corpse…3 Hijikata-san corpse…

Kamui: Hm…I'll be admiral by then~! *Whispers* I'll keep an eye on my sister…., try to kill some sadist I know, and have fun killing other people while yer gone~!

Me: Hey! Who said you three can barge into my room and say what you'll be doing while I'm gone?! Get out!

And…the room was destroyed by 4 monsters, The End.


End file.
